Seeing The Truth
by Twilightlubber4ever
Summary: What if Bella had a twin sister? What if her twin wanted everything Bella had? What if that includes Edward? What if after James bites Bella, she see Cindy kiss Edward and refusses to let him help her? What if she leaves and comes back after 20 years?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella has a twin sister named Cynthia. And ever since Bella and Cynthia where little, Cynthia always took Bella's things. Always, she took her toys, her boyfriends or should I say ex-boyfriends.

Cynthia always wanted what Bella had. And the worst thing was as a human she had mind controlling powers. So she could get anything she wanted. The only people that weren't affected were Bella, Renee, and Charlie.

What happens when James bites Bella? And before Edward could suck the poison out, Bella saw Edward and Cynthia kiss. And refused that he suck the poison out.

What if two weeks later Charlie has a heart attack? And everything goes to Bella. What if Bella leaves and in twenty years later Bella comes back? What will happen?


	2. My Sister Cynthia

My Sister Cynthia

Bella POV

"I hate Cynthia so much!" I screamed into pillow.

I hate my sister Cynthia. She always wants what I have. Like today, for example. I found her kissing with MY BOYFRIEND! I just wanted to scream! My boyfriend's name is Robert. And now I broke up with him because of my sister.

Not that I wasn't use to it, just that I thought I found someone that wouldn't fall for her mind tricks. _You know what's her problem? That her mind is rotten and that's why she is like the way she is. If I wouldn't know better, I bet she would be making-out with our stepdad Phil, _I thought.

"That's does it!" I screamed.

I walked out my room and went to knocked on my mom's and Phil's room.

"Mom?" I called

"Yeah, come in Bella." She called

I went in the door. My mom was sitting on the chair by the dresser. I walked over to her.

"I want to talk to you."

"Sure, honey." She continued

"I want to go to Forks to live with Charlie and I don't want Cynthia to come with me. I don't ever want to see her again!" I shouted

"Bella, calm down…" She calmly said

"Fine, if that is what you want."

"It is what I want. Thank you mom."

I went over to her and hugged her and she hugged me back. I went to my room and started to pack. You see Cynthia is my twin sister. She has powers that can control anyone's mind, but if the person if strong enough they can resist her.

So far, only Renee, who is our mom, Charlie, our dad, and I can resist her. The biggest problem is mostly for the boys. Since, they have week minds and only think about girls if they have a hot body they can't resist her. But I thought Robert was different from the other boys, I guess I was wrong.


	3. Leaving

Leaving

I was packing up the last things, when Cynthia came in the door. I was so mad. I felt my face go red with rage.

"So… You leaving Robert all to me? Thanks!" She snickered

I couldn't help but let out a low growl. She got scared and backed off. I finished packing and slammed my bag shut.

Even, though we were twin sisters. We were nothing alike, first she was a slut, and was popular. And I was shy and quiet, and called a "loser." She wasn't a good sister either, because instead of protecting me, she laughed with them, and made up things.

I brought down, all my stuff. And Cynthia followed me downstairs and snickering that she was going to use my room to "play" with her boyfriends and on my bed. _Ewww, grouse! What a pervert. _I thought

"Stop trying to, Ew make me throw up!" I shouted

"What you scared that I'll make love to Robert?" She continued

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. That does it!" I screamed

I slapped Cynthia in the face. Boy, I have been hoping to do that since the day I was born. She just stood there. I thought she would slap me back by I guess she wasn't thinking I would do that.

Then Renee came in the door. I lifted my bags and went to the car. I placed them in the back of the car. When Renee told Cynthia she would be back in about in about an hour.

My mom took me to the airport and said good-bye. I waited until they called my plane to board. We boarded the plane. We took off and in less than three hours I was in Forks.

I left the plane when we finally could and then Charlie was there at the airport to help me. He helped me carry my bags and put them in the trunk of his car. We got home and he told me he had a surprise for me.

"What is it?" I questioned

"A car."

"Really?"

"Yeah.

"What car?"

"It's a Red Mercedes Benz."

"Oh My Gosh! Ahhhhhhhhhh. Thank you, thank you thank you so much."

"Ha-ha. You're welcome Bells."

"Thank you so, so much." I continued

"You're welcome. Now go upstairs and unpack your things."

"Okay. Thanks."

I kissed Charlie on the cheek and left to my room.


End file.
